Mettaton VS Waluigi
Mettaton VS Waluigi 'is a One Minute Melee by GamerTendo, between Mettaton (in his EX form) from Undertale, and Waluigi from the Mario Series. Description ''How do I explain this? ...Uhm, it's a fight..with purple(ish) people that the internet seem to love..uhm..yeah, it exist. ''i'm not on drugs i swear '' Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! ONE MINUTE MELEE! The Core - Underground ... ... ... "WAAAAAAA!" Upon yelling that, the purple Luigi rival Waluigi 'ran into the bridge. Several monsters approached him, but he beat them with a tennis racket, and then ran off, after tying several Bob-Ombs to the monsters, blowing them to bits. How'd Waluigi get into the Underground? How'd he even get this far into the Underground? I don't know, he's Waluigi so I wouldn't question it. But eventually Waluigi came to a place where a challenge would face him. In another room (The Mettaton boss room) stood '''Mettaton '''and Dr. Alphys. Upon hearing of Waluigi's coming to the Underground, Alphys once again prepared Mettaton for battle with this purple being. And then a tennis ball hit Alphys in the face, as Waluigi stood there. Mettaton looked at Alphys, as Waluigi saw a switch. Beliving this was a shut down switch, he hit it with a tennis ball. But oh boy, did he have a surprise. ''"OH, YES." '''(Cues: Death By Glamour - Undertale) And then Mettaton EX appeared. THIS IS GOING TO BE..UH, INTERESTING DUEL! Mettaton posed, as the ratings appeared, and several Mettatons coming down on parachutes, shooting at Waluigi. Waluigi threw a Bob-Omb into the air however, and hit it with a tennis racket into the Mini Mettatons, then running at Mettaton and attacking him head on. Mettaton dodged each hit, and then kicked Waluigi in the stomach, then kicking him away in the head. Waluigi did a flip, landing, and then throwing a tennis racket at Mettaton. Mettaton however, caught it in his mouth and winked, as the ratings went up. Mettaton snapped it in half, and then a Disco Ball came down, firing several lasers out. Waluigi didn't know of the blue and orange movements, and all the lasers damaged him. Several bombs fell down, exploding and blasting Waluigi, as Mettaton then jumped up, and kicked Waluigi directly in the stomach, knocking him back and causing him to fall down. Mettaton: Alright, darling, are we getting anywhere with this? Clearly, I'm winn--'' Mettaton was interupted as a Bob-Omb hit him in the face, blowing up and leaving Mettaton damaged. ''Mettaton: ....Alright, let's do this. Lights flared, as the music got louder, ratings going up and up, reaching the 6000s. Mettaton kicked at Waluigi several times, Waluigi dodging each one, but then getting a kick into the stomach, then a kick into the face hitting him away. Waluigi stood up, and hit several tennis balls and Bob-Ombs with a tennis racket at Mettaton, but Mettaton leaped over them, and landed infront of Waluigi. Waluigi prepared to hit Mettaton with the tennis racket and threw his tennis ball in the air and smacked it into Mettaton. She was still alive. Wait, no... It was a Bob-omb. She's dead. K.O. "Waluigi time!" Waluigi threw Mettaton's head in the air and slammed it into the night sky. This melee's winner is.. WALUIGI! Category:GamerTendo Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles